Indiana
by amaya-rain-night
Summary: Just read it,I know you Taangers will like it.A bit Toph centric from Aang's point of view.Memories, etc. Just read! Song: Meg & Dia


**Indiana.**

**A/n: Song by Meg and .**

Some notes you should know about.

_**bold & italics = lyrics**_

_italics = memories, flashbacks, thoughts_

" this is talk"

' thought.'

and normal = present.

**Aang's POV:**

_**I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You **_

He thought back,at all the times Toph could do anything just like normal people,in spite of her blindness.

"_Hah,I see through vibrations. I know exactly where everything is. I can do anything just like you do." the blind earthbender responded puffing her chest out as she grinned. Aang just stared at her with amazement._

"_Whoa! That's so cool,Toph!" _

'Yeah,she proved that she can even do things better than me.' He thought and smiled.

_**She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine **  
_

He thought back,when they stood fighting the Fire Lord. He thought of her,

_She stood there exhausted and bruised all over,as a trail of blood has been spat out of her mouth._

_'Dear Agni,this is not right. She can not die!' Aang said to himself as he saw her almost spatting all the air she needed to survive. But he looked closer, she slowly stood up despite of her pain and began fighting once again. Blasting all of the fire nation soldiers into space. At that,Aand sighed with relief..._

_  
**So pale and white  
So inclined to do what 's right  
Colonel sir, I feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but an obedient wife **  
_

He smiled,picturing her perfect figurette.

_The world's only airbender stared dreamily at the pale girl in front of him. She certainly was pale,but it made her who she was,and he loved every bit of her, even when she overdid things because for her, they were right._

"Captain, I miss her..." the airbender spat out at the old man he was playing pai sho with.

"Don't worry son, you'll get to see her in a few hours." Iroh smiled as he moved one of his pieces on the pai sho Avatar just sighed and continued playing.

'I really wish to see her soon...'

_  
**I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You **  
_

The Avatar sighed as he was once again beaten by Iroh. "When will I ever get this?" he asked the old man who was now giggling at him.

"It takes time, it takes time my dear child. Remember, patience is a virtue." at that the Avatar only groaned and smashed his face onto the board.

"_Hey Toph, look at my sand castle!" Aand exclaimed as he was at the beach relaxing with Toph._

"_Pretty good, Twinkle Toes, pretty good. But watch this!" the girl thrust her foot forward and swirled it in the sand. The sand took shape of all of Ba Sing Se city, even some people._

"_Amazing, Toph! You even made the Earth King and his bear Bosco! " the young boy stared at her masterpiece._

_  
**She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine  
**_

The last airbender sighed again,remembering the tragic event.

_She lay there emotionless, like a lifeless puppet in the hands of Koh. He called for her but it was in vain. She had already lost consciousness. The monster holding her laughed, as the boy in front of him built up with fury. Just when he thought he lost her forever, he noticed the sparkle in her eyes and that sentence that he will never ever forget._

"_Kick his ass Twinkle Toes, or you won't get to marry me!" she whispered with her last breath. That's all it took for Aang to send Koh to a whole new world, named fire inferno._

Aang smiled at his memory. 'She sure is strong.'

_**  
Such honest eyes  
No time to run and ride  
Colonel sir I feel lonely tonight  
She's strong but her mind is losing light  
**_

_He always stared into her foggy emerald eyes. They held beauty and wonder, and he thought, _truth_. He could always get lost in them and he could never run from them, no matter what, they would always appear and bathe him to daydream of her again._

He missed her, he really missed her even though he was only one day away from her, for a council meeting, he missed her deeply, profoundly. "When will we arrive?" he asked getting inpatient.

"Patience, we will arrive." Iroh assured him.

"But I miss her..." he whispered the last sentence so he was sure he was not heard.

_He always thought of her as a superior to him. She was always strong no matter the situation, while he was a wimp at times and never was strong as she was. She once told him she actually could see through vibrations some grays, and when she felt vibrations they would always be of light colour._

'But with no one troubling her now, she sure would fall into darkness.' he thought as the ship finally welcomed the solid ground. He rushed on the ground and started streaming through the streets, running to her, to make her feel light and _see the light._

_**  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
I can do whatever I want like you  
Like You  
**_

"_I bet you ten copper pieces that he will kiss her." the dirty girl smirked "And then stuck his tongue down her throat." _

"_No way! He wouldn't do that, they are just beginning to get along and all of that! I bet you ten copper pieces he won't" Aang exclaimed._

"_So is it a deal?" Toph asked smiling._

"_Yeah, it's a deal." he spit on his hand, a habit he learned from Toph as he kept having bets with the blind earthbender did the same and they shook hands, watching the pair from the bushes._

_The girl who was appearently dressed in blue and had some hair loopies from the front to the back was smiling at a boy who had half of his face covered with a scar. _

"_You know, you are so beautiful..." The boy started,_

_but Toph nudged Aang in the ribs in the bushes, whispering "There you go, he starts his romantic-wacky-wacky-mushy-gushy-fall-for-me-please flirt." , " No, it can not be!" Aang spoke as quietly as he could and started watching the scene again._

_But they missed it, they missed the whole flirt scene by arguing. He already closed the inch between him and the girl in front of him, kissing her passionately._

"_Ouuuh, the frenchie beguuuun." exclaimed Toph. But Aang couldn't believe his eyes, Toph was right, she was right. "Hey,Aang... you owe me ten copper pieces." she whispered. But the boy next to her didn't make any move. He was too astonished by all that had happened. He turned to look at the girl next to him. He had to do it. He absolutely had to do it. "Aaaaanng..." she stated but she still got no reply from him. No one was going to ignore her! Absolutely no one. "Aaang.." she moaned seductively. The boy flinched, he had to do it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers preventing her from saying anything else. The blind girl got over her shock quite quick. She then wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into the kiss._

The airbender rushed through lots of people down the street as he was quite known by everyone around the four nations. But he didn't care, all he wanted to do is to find her.

_**  
She began to die  
Indiana that's not right  
Indiana that's not right  
She began to fight  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine  
**_

_The earthbender was walking on the ice in the Serpant's Pass. She knew nothing good would come out from leaving her element and she was right. Suddenly the gigantic snake crushed the ice and the girl was now drowning in the water. She screeched for help as she tried to fight back the gallons of water that were soaring down her throat. She went down in the water as she kept struggling. All of the sudden she felt two pair of arms pulling her up. She was safe, she struggled to help her hero a bit. _

_But she wouldn't give up and after years of practice she learned how to swim. She finally fought back when water came around._

_**  
I know, I know  
She's alone  
I know, I know  
She's alone  
Alone  
**_

_The young boy tried to stare through the stone walls of the Bei Fong mansion. He could feel she was alone, so alone. He tried fighting the urge of kidnapping her just for the sake of her not being there all alone. But he couldn't do such a deed. It wasn't his choice to make for her to stay with them, with _him. _It was hers._

_Oh, but how cheerful he was when she joined them. He knew she wouldn't **be alone** anymore._

_**  
She began to die  
(I can do whatever I want like you)  
That's not right you know  
(I can do whatever I want oh no)  
Indiana that's not right  
(I can do whatever I want like you)  
She began to fight  
(I can do whatever I want like you)  
Indiana make it mine  
Indiana make it mine **_

Just being apart from her hurt him deeply, and he knew it hurt her,too. But he also knew she wouldn't show that to anyone, only him, she was strong and persistent. She could bear any pain at all. She was the true meaning of strong.

He rushed past the gates and into the court yard, running through the garden, trying to reach the front he made it there he saw the doors slamming open and he felt two pair of arms wrapping themselves around him as he linked his arms around the petite figure, **the strong** petite figure. He knew he was home.

"I missed you." were her words to him. As she gripped harder onto his clothes. He chuckled feeling her strenght. "Don't tell me you haven't missed me,too."

"Nah, I haven't missed you at all." he said as the pair of hands unwrapped themselves from his waist and the girl in front of him looked at him, with a hurt expression on her face. "'Cus you were always here, in my heart" he told her as he grabbed both of her hands making them rest on where his heart was supposed to be. The girl smiled and embranced him.

"You missed me like hell didn't you?" She asked as she rose her head up looking in his general direction.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head as the girl just chuckled.

**THE END !**


End file.
